Be Mine?
by SaltyJak
Summary: Well, looks like I lied. Here's yet another oneshot for the Winter Break series because I didn't write a Valentine's Day story yet.


"I take it nobody's said anything about me driving you to school?" Vicky asked Timmy, whose attention was more focused on the thin white blanket of snow outside, rather than on whatever his girlfriend was talking about.

"Hm? Yeah, sure. That should be fine."

"Earth to Twerp!" she swatted his pink hat off his head, finally getting his attention.

Timmy reached down to the floor of the car and grabbed his hat, then placed it back on his head and straightened it. "Sorry, I was just... thinking. What'd you say?"

Vicky looked at him for a few seconds, not in anger at being ignored, more in worry. Something had been bothering him lately, but he was being very tight-lipped about it, whatever it was. "I was asking if anyone had said anything about me driving you to school all the time?"

"Oh... No, Chester and AJ are more distracted with Veronica and Theresa than us now. Tootie and Trixie are closer than ever... Matter of fact, they don't even try to hide it anymore. No... I'd say that as long as we aren't blatantly showing off that we're together, we should be fine."

"And Francis?"

"After what you did to him? No. He avoids me like the plague."

"As well he should, he ever tries anything like last time, he'll think me putting him in the wheelchair was a kindness."

Vicky stopped the car in front of the steps of Timmy's school. "Here we are!" she leaned over to kiss Timmy, but he instead brushed his nose against hers.

"My lips are really chapped."

Vicky rubbed her nose against his as well. "Fine, but you could at least use some chapstick..."

"I don't like using it." Timmy shrugged.

"You're just stubborn." she reached into the car's glove compartment and produced a tube of the aforementioned lip balm. "Here, in case you ever get over yourself. It's... cherry or something."

Timmy considered the offer for a few seconds, then took it. "Thanks."

"I expect you to actually use it. That Eskimo kiss isn't getting you off the hook."

"I'll use it... Even if it _is_ girl's chapstick..."

"Hm... I think I'll test you on that later... Anyway, have a good day at school! Say hi to Tootie for me!"

"Will do. Don't make any crazy wishes while I'm gone, please?"

"Killjoy."

Timmy got out of the car and shut the door, then watched Vicky tear out of the parking lot(as usual). He turned toward the steps and went up them, then stopped short of the doors as they burst open, flooding the front steps with red, pink, and white heart-shaped balloons. A cloyingly sweet scent wafted through the open doors and flower petals slowly fluttered down from the ceiling. "Valentine's Day..." Timmy sighed out.

Normally, he would've been somewhat excited about today, but that was back when he was still crushing on Trixie. His logic back then was that the chances of Trixie agreeing to go out with him were at least somewhat better on the day celebrating love, but now...

Now Trixie was dating Tootie, and he was dating Vicky. The problem was, Timmy knew what to get Trixie, the only real issue was that Trixie didn't want... what he brought to the table, so to speak. Yet... getting Vicky something... that was still a difficult prospect. He was barely able to get her something on Christmas, what could he possibly get her for Valentine's Day that would be... good enough? He-

"Hi Timmy!"

Timmy looked up just in time for Tootie to crash into him and catch her to keep them both from tumbling to the ground. "Tootie."

"Hm... What's with the long face?"

"It's nothing..." Timmy walked past Tootie toward his locker, only for her to rush past him and stop in front of him again.

"So it's something." her arms were crossed over her chest, and as Timmy's self-proclaimed sister, that meant he wasn't getting away without telling her what was bothering him.

"It's Valentine's Day."

"Must be Obvious Day too. Why does it matter that it's Valentine's Day?"

"I... don't really know what to get Vicky, that's all..."

"Oh my God! This again?! Stop... overthinking things everytime! Every single thing you've gotten Vicky? She's loved them, Every. Single. Thing. Just get her... I dunno, flowers, chocolates, maybe a little stuffed bear... She's not a princess who only wants the most expensive, nicest things. She's just Vicky."

"To you..."

"To me she's my sister, to you... Well, she's clearly the love of your life-"

Timmy blushed at this and glanced around nervously.

"No one cares. They haven't the slightest idea what we're talking about. Anyway, just get her something nice, and stop worrying so much... Eep!" Tootie jumped as two hands slid over her eyes.

"Guess who..."

Timmy decided to speak up. "Trixie."

"Hey! Stop giving her hints!" Trixie narrowed her eyes at Timmy as Tootie spun around. "I'm trying to get into the Valentine's Day spirit with my girlfriend!"

"Like Tootie didn't know it was you..." Timmy opened his locker, only for several balloons and roses to come tumbling out. He looked over at Tootie. "Really...?"

"What?" the bespectacled girl looked at him innocently. "Just giving you some hints so you know what to give Vicky."

"Mm." Timmy shut his locker after grabbing his books. "We should get to class."

Tootie and Trixie hugged, then Trixie walked off as Tootie fell into step next to Timmy.

"What'd Trixie get you?"

"Hm? Nothing yet, I think she's gonna give it to me after school- Hey, how do you know Trixie's supposed to give me something?"

"Because you're the girl. Stereotypical as it is, you act _way_ girlier than she does, especially considering the fact that she occasionally still dresses as a boy now and then."

"Y-you know about that?"

"I've _known_ about it for a while now. I just didn't know she still did it, thanks for confirming it though!"

"You-!" Tootie shoved Timmy's shoulder as he giggled at her flustered look. "Why are we even friends?"

"Dunno, but like it or not, you're stuck with me!" Timmy put his arm around Tootie's shoulders.

"Ugh... Lucky me..." Tootie shot back feigning annoyance as she did.

_Meanwhile..._

"I wonder if he's... He must be. He always worries about little things like that." Vicky yawned as she drove back to her house. "Hey. Are- are you two listening?"

A pair of fuzzy dice; one green, one pink, appeared on the rearview mirror. The pink one spoke up first. "You noticed it too?"

"I'm his girlfriend, if I didn't notice things like that... well, it wouldn't be right to bear that title, y'know?"

"Well... Timmy worries a lot. He's- he's not paranoid, not really. He just thinks you'll get bored with him. After all, he knows the age gap between you two, and he knows that he's lucky to be with you, unbelievably so."

"_That's _his problem?"

"Yep!" Cosmo chimed in.

"What an idiot... And I suppose he's worried he'll get me something I won't like for Valentine's Day, right?"

"Mm-hm. You definitely know him well."

"Have you two told him not to worry? That I'll like whatever he gets me?"

"Yep, his friends have too, but it seems that he doesn't really listen anyway..."

"Why not wish for something? Wouldn't that make sense?"

"Yes, but he doesn't want to 'abuse' our powers on little things, and he wants it to be special. Wishing up a gift is fine, but he thinks it's the easy way out..."

Vicky sighed out as she parked her car in front of her house. "Always has to be difficult with him, right? Who self-imposes difficulties like that on themselves?"

"Someone who's in love?" Wanda asked.

"...Suppose so." Vicky got out of her car, grabbing the fuzzy dice/fairies and heading into her house. "Mom? Dad?"

"In here!" her mother's voice echoed from the kitchen, and Vicky followed it.

Vicky tossed Cosmo and Wanda onto the couch as she passed it and went into the kitchen. "Shouldn't you... be at work?"

"Nope! Took the day off!"

"Why? You don't look sick..."

"I'm not!"

Her mother was in an unusually cheerful mood...

"So how're things between you and Timmy?"

"Fine... I guess."

"Ohp. That means things aren't fine. Sit."

"How do you-"

"Moms are smart honey." Charlotte sat down at the table with a cup of coffee, and gestured for her daughter to do the same. "Coffee?"

"I prefer iced..." Vicky sat down across from her mother.

"I know. This new machine your dad bought can make it... Want some?"

"Sure." Vicky watched as her mother stood back up and pressed various buttons on the futuristic-looking coffee machine, then put a cup with ice under the nozzle.

"Might take a few minutes. In the meantime, tell me what's going on between you two."

"Hm... to say that anything has been going on... I mean, we're still together... We don't really fight... As far as relationships go, everything's been great. Timmy just... he's dramatic about little stuff. I think he's afraid that I'll dump him for a better model, y'know?"

"And... you won't, right?"

"Of course not! How stupid would I be to dump... to dump someone as great as he is?!"

"Alright, calm down. I wasn't being serious you know..." Charlotte waved her hand in the air as she stood up and grabbed the cup of coffee. "It's done."

Vicky looked down at the cup of iced coffee that her mother placed in front of her. "He's worried that whatever he gets me won't be good enough... Can you believe that? You'd think I was some princess who could never be pleased..."

"Oh... I see now. Valentine's and all that."

"Yup." Vicky downed her iced coffee in one gulp.

"Ah! You shouldn't-"

Vicky grabbed her head and began shivering. "Brainfreeze!"

Charlotte sighed and shook her head.

_Back at Dimmsdale Junior High..._

"So what're you and Vicky gonna do, huh?" Chester insisted on getting right in Timmy's face as he asked this question.

"Stuff?"

"Obviously stuff... What_ kind_ of stuff? Romantic dinner for two? Moonlit walk through the park? Raise an army of undead thralls and take over the world together?!"

"Tempting, but no."

"Pumpkin..." Veronica appeared behind Chester. "What Timmy does with Vicky is his business. You, on the other hand, need to catch up on your schoolwork. Crocker's gonna fail you at this rate." She pulled her boyfriend out of Timmy's face and back over to the desk next to hers.

The box of chocolates on Veronica's desk indicated that she had already received a gift from her Valentine... Timmy shifted his gaze to AJ's desk, currently occupied by the genius in question. Theresa, being a grade higher than them, was not around. "AJ. You give Theresa something?"

"Of course. A bouquet of _rosa gallica_ and a box of-"

Timmy had tuned out his friend as soon as he started using the scientific words. Couldn't he just say roses and chocolates? "Great."

"What did you get for Vicky?"

"Nothing yet."

"Better get her something, I'd hate to find out in tomorrow's paper that you were murdered."

"I'll be fine, just need to figure out what to get her..."

"Hey." AJ nudged Timmy. "You see Tootie and Trixie?"

Timmy looked over at the two girls, who continued to be oddly affectionate toward each other. Odd because they usually didn't flaunt the fact that they were together. "Yeah?"

"You find it weird that the thought of them going out together is... strangely awesome?"

"No, you're just a perv."

"Like you've never thought about it!"

"What I think about stays safely in my brain, unlike you. Try to understand this: There's no room in there for you, and you've got a girlfriend, somehow. I'm honestly still surprised she said yes."

"Your lack of confidence in my ability to woo women is noted."

Timmy merely shrugged.

"So... Tootie mentioned you and Vicky might be moving?"

"Eh... I'm not really sure yet. Vicky wants to sell the mansion and get a smaller place... I think she mentioned the beach or something..."

"What about school?"

"Vicky goes to some online college. As for me... I'd probably have quite a commute if we move before I'm done with high school... But I'm alright with that."

"What about us?"

"You guys can come and visit! And I'll come visit everyone. Nothing's changing all that much, I'm just moving... And besides, it probably won't be for a few years anyway."

"Wow. Look at you, living the dream." AJ reclined in his seat, putting his arms behind his head.

"Huh?"

"You got the girl, you got a nice house, you're planning on moving in with this girl... Won't be long before you're married and have a little kid running around calling you 'Dad', huh?"

"Yeah, let's go ahead and drop this subject, then bury it so it's never brought up again."

AJ chuckled as Timmy blushed harder.

_Vicky's house..._

Vicky was currently relaxing on the couch, having quickly recovered from her brainfreeze from earlier. Cosmo and Wanda(still fuzzy dice) rested on the arm of the couch.

"How's Tootie doing?"

"Huh?" Vicky sat up from the couch and looked at her mother, who was now standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

"Your sister?"

"She's fine, why?"

"Just wondering. Her and Trixie doing alright?"

"Mm-hm. Far as I can tell. I mean, they squabble a bit now and then, but I think they really do like each other. Kind of relieved actually, you remember when she was constantly going after Timmy?"

"I do." Charlotte moved to the couch and sat down when Vicky made room. "She was a bit obsessed."

"...Sure, let's go with 'a bit'. Anyway, her and Trixie... I think they have a real shot, y'know?"

"They're not... um..."

"Those two? I don't... think so?" Vicky scratched her nose nervously as her cheeks pinkened. How did this conversation suddenly take a turn like this? How was she supposed to know what the two girls did when she wasn't around? "I don't really know, not for sure... But... at least we don't have to worry about them getting pregnant?"

Charlotte gave her daughter an odd look.

"Okay, not much consolation, sorry. I... I'm sure it's fine. Tootie's smart, she knows not to get in over her head."

Vicky's mother sighed. "Fine, I guess you're right. She looks up to you quite a bit, you know that?"

"I had my suspicions. Did you ever get around to telling Dad about...?"

"Oh. You should've seen the look on his face! I _am_ partially to blame though, I told him about you and Timmy, and then Tootie and Trixie. He looked like he was gonna have a heart attack!" Vicky's mother laughed, and soon was joined by Vicky herself.

"So?"

"Oh, he was more weirded out by you and Timmy than he was by Tootie."

"That's a relief. Tootie was pretty worried when she first told me, I'm glad that you two are accepting of her."

"Why wouldn't we be? We're your parents, it's our job to be supportive of your decisions."

"Yeah... I- I'm happy things are... normal between all of us. Happy we're a family." Vicky felt the couch depress as her mother slid next to her and put an arm around her.

"We always were Sweetie."

_Back at school..._

"Finally, lunch!" Chester exclaimed as he sprinted out of the classroom with his girlfriend in tow.

Timmy stood up from his desk, followed by Tootie and AJ, and the three met up with Trixie in the hall.

"So Timmy." Trixie began as she fell into step next to Tootie. "I heard from a certain reliable source that you haven't gotten a gift for your special someone yet. What's up with that?"

"I'm just having trouble getting the right thing..."

"That's not what I heard~" Trixie practically sang out. "I heard that you were just worried that whatever you get won't be good enough."

"Vicky's not... easy to please."

"That's bull and you know it!" Tootie spoke up. "My sister's head over heels for you, yet all you wanna do is complicate and over-dramatize things!"

"Well I-"

"Seriously! Just get her what I told you to get her and be done with it!"

Timmy crossed his arms, his left held up his right, and his right held his chin in thought. _"Maybe... maybe Tootie's right. I guess... I _have_ been overthinking this."_

"Well?!"

"Alright! Alright!" Timmy put his hands up in defense. "You've got a point. I'll just do what you said."

"You'll stop needlessly worrying about getting something for my sister?"

"No, I'll just do it silently."

Tootie growled in annoyance and pouted. That was about the best she was gonna get with Timmy.

The four entered the cafeteria to find that Chester had already secured them a table, along with Veronica and Theresa, who was only there because she was currently skipping whatever class she had.

After a certain 'mystery meat' fiasco at the school, the group had decided that they would bring their own lunches from now on, allowing them more time to sit and talk with each other, rather than wait in line for food that may or may not be sentient.

"So Timmy, finally figure out what you're gonna get Vicky?"

"Oh, here we go again! Thanks Chester..." Tootie facepalmed.

"Yep. I got it all figured out. Just need a ride to the flower shop later and-"

"I'll give you a ride!" Trixie jumped in unexpectedly.

"You... don't mind?"

"Not at all! I was gonna give Tootie a ride home anyway, we can stop by the shop first, then I'll drive you two to her house!"

"O...kay then, thanks!"

After that, the rest of the day proceeded smoothly, with much less of Timmy worrying about what to get Vicky, and so, much less of Tootie telling him he was being dramatic. A welcome reprieve for their friends.

"Your girlfriend and her 'brother' argue like an old married couple..." Veronica whispered to Trixie as the group of friends headed for the exit.

"Tell me about it, must be some latent romantic tension or something..."

"I suppose it's to be expected with them and the way they used to be."

"Mm. See you tomorrow?"

"Yep, I- Ahh!" Veronica yelled as Chester grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the exit.

"C'mon babe! Less time we spend here, the better!"

"Chester?! I- I'll talk to you later, Trixie!"

Trixie giggled and waved as her friend was willfully abducted. She followed the two blondes out the door and stopped as she found Timmy and Tootie waiting for her.

"So... I just thought of something..." Timmy glanced over at Trixie.

"Yeah?"

"You're not old enough to drive."

"Well of course not! I have 'people' for that." with this, Trixie took out her phone and seemingly texted someone, which was quickly followed by a black limousine pulling up in front of the school. "See?" The raven-haired girl went down the stairs and got into the car. "Coming?"

"Ain't she great?" Tootie smirked at Timmy.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Let's just go before I come to my senses and start worrying that I'm a bad boyfriend again."

_Vicky's house..._

The front door opened, and Vick walked in. "You two behave while I was at work?"

"Very funny. You're home early...?" Charlotte stood up to greet her husband.

"Boss was in a good mood today, since it's Valentine's..." Vick turned his attention to Vicky. "How are... things?"

"All right. Just the usual boyfriend/girlfriend stuff..."

"Ah, Timmy doesn't know what to get you, right?"

"How exactly you could possibly know that is beyond me, but yes. He's worried I won't like it or something."

"Eh, give the kid a break. I felt about the same back when I was courting your mother..."

"Courting, Dad? This isn't the eighteen hundreds..."

"Really Honey, get with the times..."

Vick looked between his daughter and wife, who were now both ganging up on him. "Happy as I am that we're a family again, could you maybe tone down on the teasing, just a little?"

Charlotte and Vicky looked at each other, then back at Vick and smiled cheerfully. "Nope!"

"I kinda figured..."

"Speaking of Valentine's..." Charlotte spoke in a slightly husky tone.

"No worries. I already made the reservation."

"Reservation?" Vicky asked.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, your father and I figured you might want... Ahem, a bit of privacy today, so we're going out for dinner."

"Well... if you want to..." while Vicky was doing her best to sound dejected that her parents weren't going to hang around like a family, she was more than ecstatic on the inside.

"Don't worry Vicky, I'm sure Timmy won't disappoint."

"_Well so am I..."_ "Yeah... you two have fun!"

"We'll try, love you Vicky. Tell Tootie we'll be back later tonight."

"'Kay, love you both!" Vicky watched as her parents left. "Finally!" her parents tended to draw out their goodbyes longer than necessary now that they were back to being a real family. Vicky _did_ love her parents, but wasn't as fond of tossing out 'I love yous' like they were candy.

Returning to the couch and laying down, Vicky stretched and awaited the arrival of her sister and boyfriend. "Maybe I can bribe Tootie to go... somewhere else for a few..."

As if on cue, the front door opened once again, allowing Tootie, Trixie, and Timmy to come into the house. "Vicky! You're home!"

"Where else would I be on a Thursday?"

"I dunno sis, maybe that huge mansion you occasionally live in?"

"Not today. Listen Tootie, could you-"

"Oh! I just remembered, Trixie and I have a _lot_ of homework to catch up on, so we're gonna go do that at her house. You two behave yourselves!"

Before Vicky could utter even a word of protest, Trixie and Tootie rushed back out the door, leaving Vicky alone with Timmy and the large bouquet of roses he was holding.

"So that was kinda weird." Timmy handed Vicky the bouquet.

"Yeah it was." Vicky went into the kitchen and returned with the bouquet in a vase of water. "I _was_ gonna ask them to head out to give us some 'private time', but I guess they've got their own plans... Oh well, saves me fifty bucks!" She was currently hoping that if she didn't say anything at all, then maybe Timmy wouldn't worry so much about what he got her, though she had to admit, the roses and box of chocolates he was trying to hide behind his back were very nice...

"Like fifty bucks is so much money to you..." Timmy handed the not-so-hidden box of chocolates to Vicky now.

"Good point. Still, I like to save whenever I can." she sat back down on the couch, opening the box of chocolates as she did. "Where'd you get these? They're pretty good."

"Some flower shop downtown... Melinda's or something. I think they were taking advantage of the holiday, since I got a package deal with flowers, chocolates, and this." Timmy took out the final gift: a small pink stuffed bear. "Heheh... kinda ran out of funds before I could get- Wha!"

Vicky interrupted Timmy by yanking him against her and into a hug. "If this were a test, I think you'd get a perfect score..." Vicky leaned down to kiss Timmy, but stopped the kiss short rather suddenly. "I take it back."

"Wha? Why?"

"Remember what I said about using chapstick?" she narrowed her eyes at Timmy, causing him to chuckle nervously.

"I _did_ tell you I don't like to use it..."

"You either use that, or we're gonna have to revisit calling you Timantha."

Timmy gulped at Vicky's insinuation and took out the chpastick, then put on a quick coating and re-pocketed it. "Happy?"

"I suppose... for now."

"Y'know... I was kinda worried that you might not like what I got you..."

"I know."

The living room fell into an oddly comfortable silence as the two remained in an embrace on the couch.

"But... you do, right?"

"Mm-hm."

"So... Mind if I ask an admittedly cheesy question?"

"Long as you're aware of it's cheesiness..."

"Vicky, would you... be my Valentine?" Timmy ignored the ridiculousness of the fact that he just asked Vicky Valentine to be his Valentine.

"...No."

"No?!"

Vicky giggled at the look of devastation on Timmy's face.

"Ah! You-!" Timmy began tickling Vicky's sides.

"Ahaha! St- ahaha- Stop! I-! I couldn't resist!"

Timmy released a huff and stopped tickling Vicky, then crossed his arms and pouted while looking away from her.

Vicky smirked at his expression and leaned over toward him. "You're so cute when you pretend to be mad at me..."

A glance her way and the slightest hint of a smile on Timmy's face was all Vicky needed to find out what she already knew. The kid just couldn't stay mad at her. She took a closer look at the pink teddy bear; held in its hands was a red heart, upon which were written the words: 'Be Mine?'

Vicky giggled again as she looked at the bear. "You do realize I'm already yours, right?"

"Yeah, but how else do you celebrate Valentine's Day?"

Vicky gestured with her eyes toward the stairs leading up to her room. "I can think of one way..."

"No wishing this time, please?"

"No promises."


End file.
